Project Freelancer: London
by Agent Tokyo
Summary: I dunno, it's probably funny, at least in my mind it is, but that's up to you guys


Just one and a half hours after retrieval, and I am already bored. I hear a click and look up, seeing the girl that was picked up with me and another guy.

I can't stop staring at her.

I watch her walk up and down the passenger part of the bird, watching her ass sway from side to side.

"Hey, Stop starin', kid!"

"Huh?" I look at the other guy and see that he's a bit agitated that I'm staring at his... Girlfriend?

"Stop starin' at my sister you bastard." His tone putting me on edge a bit.

"Sorry." Sister, great. I am so over my head with this one.

"Better be."

"Don't get all bitchy brother." Says the girl as she walks past another time.

"Fine."

"If you lot start fighting I'm gonna be smacking heads together when we land." The pilot stated angrily over her shoulder.

Me and the other boy stare at each other, more afraid of the pilot now, than each other.

"What's your name kid?" He asks me, taking a nicer tone than before.

"Don't have one, all my parents ever called me was 'son'. I always wanted a name but never got one. As soon as I turned 12, my parents died, I ended up living on the streets of Arcadia. Few years later and I decided to join Project Freelancer to try and find who killed my parents, kill them and carry on working the job." The boy looked impressed, the girl looked like she was sorry for me, and the pilot whistled.

"I reckon you'll be fine kid, just don't screw around with the director, okay?" The pilot says over her shoulder, sounding rather impressed with that short story.

"How about we make one for you kid?" The boy asked me.

"How about, Donny?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it." I reply, happy that I have a name now.

"What about yours, black eye?" I ask him.

"Romnik, Romnik Fortine, but you can call me Tokyo since we have to use those codenames now."

"Oh yeah, codenames, mine's London." I say, remembering about them thanks to Tokyo.

"My names Angel Beats, but my codename's Angeles."

"You two have different last names?" I ask, puzzled.

"Yeah, parents didn't choose hers though, I did since I was the only one left to name her."

"The only one left?"

"Yep, dad died in the war with the covenant, and mum died after Angel was born."

"I'm sorry dude."

"eh, it's okay now. One more thing though."

"yeah?"

"Touch that machine gun, and, unless you're giving it to me, I will hurt you badly." He says as he points to a machine gun in the corner.

"Got it, don't touch the machine gun." I reply.

_Four-seven-niner, you are clear to land._

"Copy that Mother Of Invention." The pilot replied.

_You have them, I gather?_

"Yes, I have the recruits. May want to keep an eye on them though, they might end up hurting someone."

_Of course we wi- wait, what?_

"Over and out."

When we landed, we didn't really see anyone, all we could see were a couple of ships and two guys in pilot gear messing around.

When we get out I see Tokyo pick up the machine gun and hold it across his shoulders.

"Amateurs." I heard our pilot mutter under her breath.

"What do you think you're doing! Get back to work!"

The two guys freaked and bolted back to their stations.

I must have been laughing a bit, because she turned to me and I could've sworn that I saw her eyebrows move questioningly under her helmet.

"Sorry."

_Hello agents. The director will see you when you are ready._

"Holy shit!" I hear Tokyo shout in surprise as he drops his machine gun. Apparently he's afraid of the computer.

"What's the matter Tokyo? Afraid she'll bite you?" The pilot says, taking off her helmet and giving him a playful nudge.

"What, like you did? If it was that kind of a bite and she wasn't a computer then I wouldn't mind." As he sees the pilot turn her head, accidentally showing me she was blushing, he adds "What, didn't think I would remember a pretty voice or face?"

"Too much info dude, too much info." I say, shaking my head to clear the horrible image generating inside my mind.

"Come on, we better find the director before he pisses himself with frustration." Tokyo states, rolling his eyes as he picks up the machine gun and holds it across his right shoulder.

We find the director, doctor Leonard Church, at the bridge.

Tokyo drops the machine gun and both him and Angeles snap a salute.

I follow suit.

"At ease agents." The director says with a tone that could send me to the edge of the galaxy for a suicide mission without fear of me dying.

"I will not tolerate any reckless behaviour in this ship, nor will I tolerate any... 'activity' on this ship. You have been assigned dorms, male on the left side of the ship, female on the right. Tokyo and Angeles however, will share a dorm, above in a room with windows to see the outside of the ship and beyond. Tokyo will easily be able to reach it, Angeles a bit harder."

As the director finishes his sentence, I see what he means by 'easy', as Tokyo takes off his shirt and unfurls his black-feathered wings, and takes off up to his dorm, Angeles follows suit by jumping up the rails and supports, climbing poles and jumping from steel beam to steel beam.

apparently, the computer, FILSS, didn't want Tokyo in there, because I hear a thud next to me as Tokyo lands back first beside me.

"You, agent Tokyo, are coming with me for a moment." The director orders.

"Yes sir." Tokyo replies, looking disappointed.

I watch them walk away, and as soon as I see them disappear, I walk back to my dorm. I wonder who will be my roommate?


End file.
